


审判

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Zephirin de Valhourdin
Kudos: 4





	审判

那对淡色的眼珠冰冷地将他打量了一番，现任苍穹骑士团的团长长了一张容易让人产生距离感的脸庞，好像是为了确认艾默里克的来意，泽菲兰动了动嘴唇。  
我不能看着你将武器带到教皇的身边去，他将视线移到艾默里克的佩剑上，淡色的眼珠，冷酷、刻薄、顽固，艾默里克想。他取下自己的剑，将它交给了一旁的神殿骑士手中，那沉默的人影很快变又归于黑暗中。泽菲兰点了点头，示意他跟上自己，他的铠甲因为走动发出细小的摩擦声，在阴暗寂静的走廊里刺耳异常。  
艾默里克和他保持一段不远不近的距离，这位苍穹骑士已经向教皇宣誓，一生只为教皇的荣誉而战，他不确定他们是否清楚笼罩在伊修加德上空千年的谎言。苍穹骑士团中不乏危险人物，艾默里克想起了沙里贝尔的脸，擅长在顽固的异端者的身上使用美其名曰净化的酷刑，而教皇的荣誉巧妙地包裹住了这些灰色的部分，即使对苍穹骑士团不利的一些言论传入他的耳中，在龙族频繁来犯的时期，城中人心惶惶，他不仅要安抚在战争中死去士兵的家属，还要去处理那些对骑士们不利的风言风语。  
士兵们带走了我的孩子们，一位母亲的哭喊犹在耳边。城内的宵禁一天比一天严了，任何可疑的行为都会被烙上异端者的名字，云廊大桥一战后伊修加德损失惨重，基础层充斥着悲鸣和叹息。一日，神殿骑士团的门被一群衣衫褴褛的平民敲响，给我一些蜡烛吧大人，我的孩子们快要冻死了，一个人捧起瘦骨嶙峋的婴儿。一方面是越来越严酷的税”收和宵禁，一方面是浸泡在泪水和鲜血中的平民。是的，我此行就是为了打破这样虚无的谎言，艾默里克攥紧了双拳。

令他惊异的是，托尔丹承认了他蒙骗民众的行为，但他的父亲如同一块冷硬的石头，回绝了艾默里克开出的和平的条件。  
你们应该把他带走，并且继续审问，托尔丹从椅子上站起身。两位苍穹骑士从阴影中现身，其中一人用武器毫不留情地给了艾默里克一下子，他最后所看到的是他的父亲居高临下望着他。

艾默里克再次醒来时，他意识到自己还在教皇厅，只不过换成了关押异端者的地牢，这里常被异端审讯会用来秘密审讯犯人，他的双手被牢牢锁在墙壁上，铁门被打开的时候嘎吱作响，泽菲兰和此处格格不入。  
他的铠甲苍白整洁，而这间地牢里满是粪便和伤口腐烂的气味，垂死的犯人支离破碎的呼吸声，几乎要盖住了他的轻声细语。  
艾默里克想起来他同泽菲兰竞争神殿骑士团长的职位，他最终胜出，泽菲兰则为教皇继续服务，在他不了解的几年里，这位动作一直悄无声息的骑士对他来说像一团迷雾，艾默里克不清楚在他毫无波澜的面容下，隐藏着多少的残忍。  
有人怒气冲冲地走了进来，骂声掩盖住了艾默里克周围牢房中痛苦的呻吟声。那群该死的杂种、臭虫、杂种，竟然敢……沙里贝尔狼狈不不堪地走进这间潮湿闷热的牢房，在看到艾默里克后，那双残酷的眼睛亮了一下。  
沙里贝尔厌恶地瞥了一眼艾默里克身边那些呻吟的人影，他对泽菲兰说，应该一早拔了他们的舌头……曾经为了让执迷不悟的异端者走上正确的道路，神学院的学生们曾眼含热泪为囚犯们诵读经典，企图用温柔的语言打动这些人的心，可是成效颇低，一滴眼泪的效力远比不上一滴烧化的蜡油。沙里贝尔喜欢高温，他爱着空气在高温下扭曲的样子以及不成形的破碎的惨叫声。  
泽菲兰似乎已经对沙里贝尔的怒火习以为常，他向前探身，让自己能看清艾默里克。拔了舌头，听到他们惨叫声的愿望不就落空了吗。  
这位苍穹骑士的手掌就像他的眼睛那样冰冷，泽菲兰用右手扣住艾默里克的下巴，将他拉近到自己的眼睛前。艾默里克阁下，我不擅长拷问，如果您想起了什么，不要在我开始问您的时候告诉我，就在您想起来的那一刻告诉我。他的手掌在一点点收紧，不然我就会把这个工作交给沙里贝尔，但因为您的身份，我不想让您太狼狈。  
艾默里克努力不让自己的声音走调，我不知道你们要问我什么，我该说的已经对我父亲说完了。  
泽菲兰抬起眼睛，颇为遗憾地看了他一眼。但愿能让您想起来什么，他结结实实给了艾默里克一拳，艾默里克很快尝到了口中腥咸的气味。  
鲜血浸湿了艾默里克的黑发，汇聚成一小股顺着他的脸颊滑下，他没办法抬起手擦去蒙在眼前的红雾，泽菲兰的力气很大，至少比他现在有力得多，他的语气里满是不容置疑，而沙里贝尔在一旁啐了口。  
就连金杯也会在火焰中融化，何况是骑士长，他不怀好意地出声。  
沙里贝尔，教皇陛下似乎还需要他，不能把他交给你的魔法。泽菲兰垂下眼睛。  
好好好，他举起双手，向泽菲兰展示那样，示意他没有去碰自己的法杖。这只是个比喻，但是老鼠们都害怕火。  
泽菲兰将艾默里克甩到一边，漠然地擦拭滴在他手臂上的血。艾默里克被他钳制过的地方生生作痛，他的头还因为刚才那粗鲁的一拳而眩晕，喉咙里火烧火燎，但比起肉体的疼痛，他更多地品尝到失败的不甘和悔恨。他不确定光之战士一行人是否有足够的时间把真相还给人民，他的父亲平静的外表下正在酝酿着一场风暴，他察觉到了押送他的苍穹骑士身上的不协调感，在谎言背后是更大的恐怖。但疼痛打断了艾默里克的思考，泽菲兰重新戴上了手铠，他毫不留情地照着艾默里克的胸腹部打了一拳，恶心感和刺痛几乎让他瞬间流下了眼泪，泽菲兰熟知让人痛苦的办法。他居高临下看着艾默里克因为剧痛而扭曲的脸庞，艾默里克想蜷缩起来，但是地牢生锈的锁链将他紧紧钉在墙壁上，这里到处弥漫着腐烂的味道，悔恨和自责一并袭来，他想努力忍住眼泪，但是泪水不受控制地流个不停。

看来即使是骑士长也需要净化啊，沙里贝尔缓慢地开口，每一句话都像淬了毒的刀刃。所有的老鼠在拷问后都会流泪，这是女神哈罗妮对他们的仁慈，流泪是他们唯一的权利，他放声大笑。  
沙里贝尔，接下来随你喜欢，只是别耽误了正经事。泽菲兰说，他后退了一步，手按在那把大剑上。  
难道你要在一旁看着？他开始解开艾默里克的铠甲，艾默里克顿时僵硬起来，他要做什么，他不禁往最坏的那一步去想象，除了暴力以外，一个人对他人最大的侮辱。  
我得负责提醒你注意时间，他闭上了眼睛。  
是啊，我们的时间可不算充足。沙里贝尔粗鲁地用一只手撕扯开艾默里克铠甲下的柔软衣料，另一只手摁在他的脖颈处用来保证艾默里克不会乱动，他似乎很享受从艾默里克喉咙里发出的破碎的气音。  
操，过来帮帮我，泽菲兰，他比那些雏妓还紧，沙里贝尔把手伸进艾默里克干涩的甬道后骂声连连，他把手从他的脖子上松开，几乎是用了全身的力气给了艾默里克一巴掌。艾默里克咳嗽着，因为身下撕裂的疼痛而死死咬住嘴唇。  
放松点，艾默里克阁下，我们最后还得把您完好无损地交回去。泽菲兰靠近了他，一只手固定住他的脸颊，另一只手撬开他柔软的口腔，毫无同情地玩弄着艾默里克的舌头。您总不会希望带着伤出去吧。他把手指伸进艾默里克的喉咙里，他的动作让艾默里克感觉到恶心感顺着他的喉咙向上爬，这根本就是场折磨。  
艾默里克阁下，你平时就是用这副样子和龙骑士上床吗？沙里贝尔发出如同摩擦砂纸般的干燥笑声，他的手掌顺着艾默里克的腰际向上，拉扯着艾默里克因为疼痛挺立的乳尖，在艾默里克因为他的动作放松的时候他粗暴地进入了他。  
突如其来的入侵让艾默里克痛苦地在沙里贝尔的掌控下挣扎起来，沙里贝尔啧了一声，他不耐烦地提醒泽菲兰摁好艾默里克。你难道和谁上床都能扭得像个婊子吗，艾默里克？他向后扯着艾默里克的头发。  
别把注意力集中在他的笑声上，艾默里克想，他发了狂一般回忆着埃斯蒂尼安在接吻时轻柔地摩挲着他的头发的手指，但是沙里贝尔的动作粗鲁又野蛮，埃斯蒂尼安则青涩温柔，别再想了，他的一部分在黑暗里放声尖叫，落差只会像悬崖那样让他摔得粉身碎骨。  
沙里贝尔，你们在干什么？地牢的大门被人猛地打开，另一名苍穹骑士走进来，他嫌恶地皱起眉头，向后退了几步。教皇陛下说是时候启程了，他说。

到时间了吗，泽菲兰站起身来，他接过那名骑士递来的手帕，仔细擦拭着每一根手指。沙里贝尔，我们该走了。  
当然，他身后的人发出嘶哑的笑声，随着让艾默里克头晕目眩的动作，他知道男人到达了高潮。沙里贝尔从他的身体里抽身出去，临走时男人在他的脸上又补充了一下。记好这次，艾默里克，他放声大笑。  
疼痛和屈辱像火一样在艾默里克身体燃烧着，让他双眼逐渐模糊，而他身边的囚犯在尖叫，尖叫着、欢呼着龙族终会胜利，他什么也听不到，他只能听到沙里贝尔如同砂纸摩擦的笑声。


End file.
